


When a Stranger Calls

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mischief, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prank Calls, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Prompt by Firsty on Artificial Queens: "(This is based off Vanjie and Silky’s Instagram Live where they tried to prank call random hotel rooms.)Vanjie trying to prank call random hotel rooms (while in RPDR so its with the queens) because she was bored and she ended up prank calling someone and they ended up having phone sex, then that someone invited Vanjie to his room, low and behold, it’s Brooke all along."





	When a Stranger Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the movie, but I haven't actually SEEN said movie, I just thought the title sounded good. Please tell me no one gets murdered in that movie, bc this certainly does not happen in this fic
> 
> This should be up on AQ by tomorrow night (submitted it just now!) as well, hope you guys enjoy!!

“Ughhh, I’m bored as fuck.” Vanessa was spread out on her bed, hands over her face as she complained loudly. She and Silky had been laying around in her room for well over an hour now, trying to do the _Times_ crossword, but after the first thirty minutes their efforts had become half-assed as they slowly began to lose any real interest. It was the night after the Monster Ball episode had wrapped, and most of the queens were too exhausted to do anything, deciding instead that they wanted quiet time in their rooms. Vanessa got it—there was a reason she and Silky had decided to stay in instead of bribing the PAs to let them go to the club—but nonetheless, time alone had never been her thing, and she was still too hyped up from the day of filming to settle for any quiet activity.

Besides, she and Silky had checked—there was nothing good on TV to watch, anyway.

“Well, there must be something we can do.” Silky was sitting on the floor, still frowning at the crossword, though the effort was more stubbornness than actual dedication at that point. 

“Ooh! I know!” Vanessa snapped to attention as Silky threw down the paper, scrambling up and rushing over to the bedside table, “Prank calls.” she grabbed the landline off the bedside table and plopped it down next to Vanessa. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

“Nah bitch, we gonna get in trouble if we do that.” she frowned down at the phone’s receiver, which had fallen off its hook and begun to beep plaintively.

“Come _on_ , hoe, we gotta live a little sometimes! We don’t even have to call nobody on our floor, that way nobody’ll know it’s us.”

Vanessa chewed her lip, considering for a moment. Silky was right—if no one knew who they were or where they were calling from, then they wouldn’t be able to complain to the PAs, nor would there be any consequence if whoever got their call got mad at them. And it _would_ be pretty fun, at least for a little bit. Plus, it would probably be a good story to tell A’Keria and some of the others tomorrow.

“Okay,” she conceded, “Hand me the phone.”

“You talk, I’ll dial.” Silky handed Vanessa the now-shrieking receiver.

“Bitch, why do I gotta go first?”

“’Cause I can’t win the show if I get kicked off first.” Silky winked.

“Fuck off, bitch.” Vanessa laughed and swatted at Silky’s stomach. “What do I even say?”

“Just say you lookin’ for a phone sex line or something.” Vanessa waited for Silky to finish jamming in four numbers, both of them falling silent as the phone began to ring.

Two rings in and the other line clicked, a clear voice sounding in Vanessa’s ear. “Hello?”

“Is this the phone sex line?” Vanessa bit her lip, doing her best to hold in her laughter.

“Who’s asking?”

“The cookie monster." Vanessa’s giggles spilled over and out into the air, spreading to Silky, who covered her own mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Her laughter stopped short, though, when they voice on the other end of the line dropped to a low, breathy purr, the grin on the other person’s face practically audible under their teasing drawl.

“Mm, the cookie monster, huh? And what does the cookie monster want tonight?”

“Um…” Vanessa looked over at Silky, her eyes wide with panic, the slight husk underneath the smooth timbre of the stranger's voice making Vanessa's mind go blank. Silky made a circling motion with her hands, nodding intently as if encouraging her to keep going.

“Cookies. I, uh… want cookies.”

 _Real smooth, Vanjie._ she kicked herself internally as Silky flashed her a stunned look.

She could hang up right now. She could just end it right there, put the phone down and go to bed like it never happened, call someone else and ask if the refrigerator is running.

But there was something in the cadence of the other person’s voice, the rhythm of their rasping, yet still somehow smooth breaths, that made Vanjie freeze and her breath catch in her throat, unable to do anything but listen intently as the person continued in a slow, tantalizing whisper.

“Well, around here, we have to earn our cookies. So tell me, baby boy, what are you going to do to impress me?”

 _Whatever you want. I’ll do whatever you want._ the thought came to Vanessa before she could stop it, her dick involuntarily twitching a little.

“What do you want me to do?” she felt herself blush deeply, and just the thought of all the things the person might follow up the question with made the little twitches intensify into a growing hardness between her legs. Silky’s eyes widened, catching on to what was likely going to take place, and without another word, she threw her hands up and walked out of the room, letting the door swing shut with a slam behind her.

“What was that?” the person on the other line seemed startled, their voice rising a little in surprise.

“Oh, uh… Nothing…”

“Don’t lie to me, little boy. Tell me what that noise was.”

Damn it, how was this person so in-control of Vanessa so quickly? Chewing on her bottom lip, her heart pounding, she mumbled, “Myfriendjustleaving.”

“I can’t hear you.”

Exhaling sharply, Vanessa closed her eyes and repeated, “It was my friend leaving!”

“Was it now. Hm.” Vanessa was expecting the other person to sound angry, to demand why her friend had been in the background, to hang up after realizing the call was a prank, but the calm and even tone from the other line caught her off guard. “So your friend set this all up for you?”

Vanessa nodded. Then, realizing the other person couldn’t see her, she stammered, “Yeah, she told me to—well, she set this up.”

“I see. Thought you’d prank some poor stranger, give them a little shock at 1 in the morning? You and your friend think that’s funny?”

Vanessa didn’t respond. How could she? She knew that anything she said in that moment would be used against her. Somehow, though, she found herself wanting that punishment, wanting the scolding and to see how the person on the other line would turn everything against her. What they’d make her do.

“You’ve been a bad little boy, haven’t you?” the person went quiet again, their voice dripping in a way that made Vanessa’s breath hitch.

“Yeah.” Vanessa’s breath was so ragged with want now that she could hear the echoes of her own exhalations on the other line. “Are you going to punish me, Papi?”

The person on the other line gave a soft chuckle. “What are you wearing right now, baby?”

“Just some boxers and a t-shirt.”

“Take all of it off.”

They didn’t have to tell Vanessa twice. Practically dropping the receiver with excitement, Vanessa tore her clothes off faster than she probably ever had before.

“Are you hard yet, baby boy?” the panting in the other person’s ear signaled that Vanessa was ready to go again. Vanessa looked down at herself and gasped.

“Uh-huh. So hard, Papi. Fuck.” she brought a hand over her dick, unable to resist holding herself, passively flicking the tip, the suspense of what the other person might say making her wet.

They clicked their tongue disapprovingly, and the sound alone probably could have made Vanessa come. “Now now, little boys with dirty mouths don’t get rewarded, do they? No, I think I’d better teach you a lesson about that, too.”

“How are you going to teach me?” Vanessa’s flicking had progressed to full-on stroking, all fingers now gripping her shaft as she pumped lightly, slowly, up and down, warming herself up.

“Well, first, I’m going to get your hands back on the bed by your sides like a good little boy. That’s right, don’t think I don’t know you were just touching yourself.”

Vanessa let out a shaking sob as she forced herself to let go of her cock, her whole body aching with need.

“Good boy. Now, if I were there, I’d probably bend you over my knee and spank that little ass raw, but since I’m not, I think I’ll just have to skip to telling you the part about how I’d grab you by the hair next and eat you out until you were just on the edge.”

“Then what?” Vanessa felt dizzy, her whole head light. She could touch herself—if she were quiet, if she went slowly, she could do it without getting caught—

“Don’t even _think_ about touching yourself until I’ve given you permission.” came the other voice down the line. Vanessa gave a harsh laugh despite herself. Whoever this person was, they damn well knew exactly what they were doing.

“Sorry, Papi.”

“That’s alright, baby.” the voice on the other line chuckled. “Now where was I? Oh, that’s right,” the laughter dropped to a purr as they continued, “I’d eat you out until you were right on the edge, then I’d leave you hanging again, just to really rub it in. Maybe I’d tease you a little bit, just run my fingers all over you, make you go crazy with all that craving, just needing my touch…”

Vanessa gasped desperately. The beads of precum that had been steadily gathering on the head of her cock had grown into a thin, dripping trail, and Vanessa could feel herself getting closer, the temptation to grab herself almost as painful as the throbbing between her legs.

“Do you want me to finish you off, baby?” the voice dropped to a low whisper, pleasure and bemusement rolling off the person’s tongue like even they were savouring every word.

“Yes… Oh, God, yes…”

“How bad do you want it?”

 _Fuck._ If Vanessa wasn’t so distracted, she probably would have laughed; here she was, 1 in the morning, a prank-call victim pulling out kinks she didn’t even know she _had._ God, she wished she knew what room this person was staying in.

“Answer me.” the voice had a hard edge this time, “How bad do you want it?”

Vanessa only whined in response. The person on the other end of the line gave a soft chuckle.

“Room 1712. Hurry up, or I might change my mind.”

Vanessa slammed the receiver back down on the phone so hard that if she had been in the right frame of mind, she probably would have been afraid it would break. But at that moment, her mind was so focused that it was completely clear, almost nothing registering as she scrambled to get her boxers back on and start running down the hall, barely remembering to take her key with her.

She was about halfway to 1712 when the realization hit her. Or, rather, the memory. A challenge survived, two bottles of alcohol emptied. Thirteen queens chatting, one queen staring as she floated from group to group. One flirtatious smile traded for another, two hands brushing against each other, lingering just a little too long on each other’s skin. Twelve queens gone, nowhere left to hide.

Two lips on hers, tasting like make-up remover and minibar scotch.

Just as Vanessa suspected, when the door of 1712 swung open without giving Vanessa a chance to so much as tap a knuckle on its surface, it was Brooke who stood in front of her, a shit-eating grin on her face and nothing but a pair of baggy sweatpants slung low across her hips on her body.

“Hi there, big guy.”

“I’m going to fucking _kill_ Silky.” Vanessa muttered under her breath.

Brooke laughed and pulled Vanessa inside, letting the door slam closed while she pushed Vanessa down onto the bed, tearing off her boxers before Vanessa’s back had even fully settled on the mattress.

"You can do that later,” she muttered through her teeth up against Vanessa’s neck. “Right now, let’s take care of that little boner of yours.”

Vanessa gasped as Brooke’s hand closed abruptly around the shaft of her cock, shock melting into relief as Brooke’s hand finally began to pump, her touch massaging Vanessa’s flesh where she needed it the most.

“Yes, Papi.”


End file.
